Getting Over It: Transmission Two
by Sashenka Shalashaska
Summary: After Kojiro is landed in a wheelchair due to a broken-footed gun injury, Ookami takes up the task of cooking. She can't cook, so she recruits some help from a friend....
1. The Macaroni and Cheese Disaster Ch 1

TITLE: Getting Over It

AUTHOR: The Button Master

RATING: PG, for the moment.

TRANSMISSION: 2

CHAPTER: 1

TRANSMISSION TITLE: The Macarroni and Cheese Disaster

SUMMARY: Kojiro is temporarily unable to cook due to a broken foot. Ookami complains and is punished by cooking dinner. Ookami can't cook, so she inlists some help....

\\

[Notes from THE AUTHOR:

Well, I'm back to do Transmission Two! I felt like writing about food accidents, so here it is--the latest product of my boredom! I'm trying to work more on building character relationships. I'm having some trouble figuring out whom should hate/like whom. So, please let me know with a review! I'd like to know who you'd like to see hating who, if you want characters to be friends, in love, starting a war, killing each other with pointed objects, etc. The next chapter is going to be about Vash and Kojiro....let me know what you think!

- THE AUTHOR ]

//

                Transmission Two:

                "The Macaroni and Cheese Disaster"

It was 3:00 in the afternoon, and all was quiet at 13 14th Boulevard Street Road Court. Everyone went about their business as usual; Vash was ironing laundry, Sirius was off in his room being grumpy, Hector was screaming at passing clouds in the backyard, Draco and Mr. K were chasing each other around the house (angry, as usual,) and Ookami was off somewhere, sliding down stair rails and causing her usual brand of chaos and panic. Everyone was back to normal, just as usual, except for Kojiro, who, due to his broken foot, was puzzling on how to reach the stove from his wheelchair.

Ookami slinked silently into the kitchen, and stood right behind Kojiro, hands behind her back.

"Hello!"

"AHHHHH!" Kojiro yelled and jumped about a foot in the air. "WHAT THE--WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Why did you sneak up on me like that!? Stupid wolf!"

"That wasn't very nice," Ookami said matter-of-factly, "you're a wolf, too, you know."

"Hmph!" Kojiro said. "Whadaya want?"

"I was just wondering what you were going to cook for dinner, that's all."

"I can't cook!" Kojiro yelled irritably. "I can't even get up out of this wheelchair! Cook it yourself, psycho."

"I'm not a psycho," Ookami said almost happily, "I'm a wolf spirit. Besides, I can't cook."

"That's too bad, then. Guess you'll starve--what a shame."

"You're mean, Kojiro!" Ookami pouted. "Besides, I bet I can cook better than you, anyway!"

"HA!" Kojiro yelled. "Snowball's chance, psycho. Who knows? Maybe pigs will fly!" Kojiro enjoyed a good, hearty laugh at his own clever joke; Ookami growled lightly.

"You just go ahead and laugh, you outdated, lupine Hippie!" Ookami whirled around and poked him in the nose with one of her nails. "At least everything I cook doesn't taste like sod!"

An evil glint appeared in Kojiro's eye; Ookami had struck a chord.

"OH, yeah?" Kojiro yelled back. "Well, if YOU think you're so smart, let's see you cook for a change and see how you do!"

Ookami stood there with a stunned look on her face. Ookami couldn't cook--not at all. She hadn't expected Kojiro to get mad. They argued all the time, but he usually didn't raise his voice to anyone except Mr. K, and just look where that had gotten him. She would have expected him to run out of the kitchen and slam the door to run off and have a hissy fit somewhere, if it weren't for the fact that he was currently in a wheelchair. So, Kojiro pulled the chair around, wheeled himself at a snail's pace out the door, and once he made sure all the wheels were clear, tried to slam the door; his hair got caught, so he had to come back and unstick it, then slammed the door again.

"Fine!" She yelled after him. "I'll show you! I WILL cook! And it'll be EDIBLE, too!"

Ookami stopped to think....she had never really cooked before, unless toast counted, and when she made that, she was under the supervision of Mr. K. She didn't know how to cook. Heck, she didn't even know what most of the household appliances were even supposed to do.

Either way, Ookami always took pride in taking responsibility for her actions, and now her responsibility, it seemed, was to prepare dinner for the rest of the household. But, where, oh where to start?

Ookami stopped to think once again. She didn't know how to cook, prepare food, or use any of the appliances in the kitchen. She would need some help, but who in the world would be willing to help her? She could ask Mr. K, but if she messed up, she'd likely get shot with his brand new revolver. Draco was too much of a goof-off, and probably wouldn't know much more about kitchenware than she did. Vash seemed very kind, but if they made him cook, they'd be eating doughnuts for the next year. Hector barely knew up from down, let alone know how to cook food. Maybe Sirius would know; he was, after all, the only other semi-canine in the house who didn't say she belonged in a mental institution--at least, in public he didn't. But, where was he?

Ookami bounced out of the kitchen and hopped down the hall on one foot. He had to be around somewhere. Was he in the living room? No, not there. The backyard? Not there, either; Hector was there. Possbily the laundry room? No, Vash was ironing pants in there. The kitchen? No, she had just been there. The garage? No. The attic? No. The basement? Definitely not. The study? Nope, definitely not. Closet? No. Bathroom? No. Under the couch? No. Ookami had already checked all of her favorite hiding places, and even the fireplace.

She hopped down the hall upstairs and knocked on the last door in the house.

"Who's there?" came the disgruntuled reply. "Go away, I'm busy."

"SIRIUS~!" Ookami whined. "It's Ookami! Open the door!"

"I said, go away!"

"Okay, then," Ookami said huffily, "I'll leave."

The door creaked open.

"Oh, good grief," Sirius sighed, "you again?!" Ookami accepted this as a greeting and smiled.

"Kojiro got mad at me because I said his food tastes like sod," Ookami explained.

"That's understandable."

"Well, he got mad, and now I'm in trouble because I can't cook."

"I'm missing the part about why you needed to come bother me."

"I'm getting there," Ookami said, "ANYWAY, now I'm stuck cooking because Kojiro's mad and he thinks I can't do it. But, see, I can't cook, and I don't want to ask for help from K, because I'll get shot."

"I see," Sirius said, "and you needed to come bother me WHY?"

"I need kitchen supervision because I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing."

"Why in the world should I help YOU?" Sirius said flatly. "That last time I helped you with one of your little projects, the garage  blew up and the neighbors sued us for disturbing the peace with all of YOUR noise!"

"Please?" Ookami begged.

"Also, let me remind you who not only went on stand for you at the trial, but paid half of the fine!"

"PLEASE?"

"Not only that, I polish that disturbing collection of spoons you have every day. AND, let me remind you who constantly is covering up after you're little messes....like the one with the neighbors before the last--DON'T even bring it up...."

Ookami let loose with the biggest, cutest, watery-eyed starving-puppy-in-a-kennel look she could muster. "PWEAAASE, SIRIUS? PWEEEAAASE?"

Sirius twitched and bit his lower lip. "Oh, good grief, Ookami....not THE LOOK!"

Ookami whined like a helpless wolf pup.

"Oh, for crying out loud--FINE!" Sirius spat. "I'll help you with your little kitchen fiasco--but don't go and get the wrong idea! I STILL don't like you."

Ookami smiled and Sirius got glomped rather suddenly. "See? I KNEW you were my friend!"

"GAH! Let go of me!" Sirius squirmed to get free, but no one had ever escaped the wrath of an Ookami-Glomp. "Don't go getting all snuggly with me! I said I'd help you cook, wolf! Cooking does NOT involve hugging!"

Ookami blinked. "Then how do you cook?"

Sirius sighed. "This is going to take a while...."

BUTTON NOTES

[ Okay, well that's it for the first chapter. I'm trying to make them a little bit shorter so they're not so hard to read. There's probably going to be two chapters, and then an aftermath (uh oh). ^^; How long do you think I should keep Sirius fighting with Ookami? Should they fight more? Stop fighting? Move on and put it behind them all together? Post a review and let me know what should happen with that (AND the Mac and Cheese....can't forget that) in the next chapter! Give me details. I can't write something if I don't even know what my audience wants me to write about, no? ^^ Well, until then, enjoy!

Buttons - THE AUTHOR ]

/ BUTTON NOTES


	2. The Macaroni and Cheese Disaster Ch 2

TITLE: Getting Over It

AUTHOR: The Buttons Master

RATING: PG, for the moment.

TRANSMISSION: 2

CHAPTER: 2

TRANSMISSION TITLE: The Macarroni and Cheese Disaster

SUMMARY: Kojiro is temporarily unable to cook due to a broken foot. Ookami complains and is punished by cooking dinner. Ookami can't cook, so she inlists some help....

        (//

     Well, sorry this took so long, everyone. I've been busy lately. I've had a ton of homework, then a week of exams, and then an icky speech to write; if that wasn't enough, I've been busy out of my mind and hardly getting any sleep at all! I haven't had much time to work on this, but, *points* I DID get it done, so, HA! *blows raspberries at the baka who said she couldn't get it done in a week or less* And, without further ado, my friends, THIS is why wolf spirits shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen unattended....

                                Buttons  - THE AUTHOR

                                    \\)

        Transmission Two:

        "The Macaroni and Cheese Disaster"

        Ookami was skipping around the kitchen table in a purple apron and waving a wooden spoon in the air, while Sirius was sitting down like a normal person, flipping through a cookbook of recipes.

        "Okay now, Ookami....Ookami? OOKAMI!" He yelled. "SIT DOWN--" boing, boing, boing, "OOKAMI!! SIT DOWN AND STOP THAT JUMPING BEFORE YOU GIVE ME A BLOODY HEADACHE!"

        Ookami stopped jumping promptly and hopped down a in a chair. "Well, then what am I SUPPOSED to do if I can't jump?"

        "You have to help me find a recipe, that's what." Sirius said. "I wanted to find something that isn't going to be too hard, since you haven't cooked anything before, but most of these are pretty complicated....it must be Kojiro's or something." Sirius tossed the book willy-nilly out a window; there was a loud splat and a squirrel chattered. "Now would be an excellent time for one of your so-called brilliant lupine ituitions to strike."

        "Hold on; don't move! I'll be right back!" With that, Ookami jumped out of her chair, and ran to the pantry, where she began digging through and discarded unwanted items over her shoulder.

        Sirius sighed. Oh great....this COULDN'T possibly be a good thing.

        A few minutes later, she tapped him on the shoulder, holding an odd blue box full of something.

        "Oh good grief....what on earth is that?"

        "It's a box." Ookami said mystically as she gestured in the air.

        "I can see it's a box, you mindless twit!" Sirius rubbed his head in frustration. "I mean, what's IN the box. For Pete's sake...."

        "Oh," Ookami said. She turned the box around. The box was blue. Very blue. Possibly the bluest box she had ever seen. That's why she picked it out; Ookami liked blue. Ookami liked blue a lot. Blue berries were blue, too, and Ookami also liked those--Anyway, the box read, in large yellow letters: KRAFT Macarroni and Cheese - EASY MAC. Below this, it had an extremely disturbing drawing of an orange dinosaur riding on a jet ski.

        "It says Easy Mac!" Ookami said. "That must mean it's easy, and you said I should start out with something easy."

        "Right," said Sirius, "now, let's begin then, if that's what you want to make....we'll start out by gathering the ingredients."

        "Okay." Ookami said. There was a moment of silence. "Um....Sirius?"

        "What?"

        "How do I know what we're going to need if I don't know how to cook?"

        "Look on the side of the box," Sirius said, "there should be some instructions."

        Instructions on the side of the box, indeed! Ookami thought....sometimes silly humans put things in the strangest places!

        But, sure enough, there they were, right on the side of the box, just as Sirius said. But of course, Sirius was usually right. He was smart. Very smart. One of the smartest humans Ookami knew. Usually when he told her something, he was right, and most humans were almost never right! Humans could be SO silly!

        "We need to boil water." Ookami read. "Six cups of it, the box says. Smart, old box...."

        Sirius sighed. "Right....anyway, do you know how to boil water?"

        "Err--sort of....but I don't think I have a kettle big enough to put over the fire."

        Sirius smacked himself in the middle of the forehead and shook his head. "That's NOT how you boil water, Ookami."

        "It's not?" Ookami blinked curiously. "That's how I'VE always done it....then what's the right way?"

        "We'll need a bowl and a liquid measuring cup."

        "A liquid measuring cup? Why can't we just use a normal one?"

        "Just go get the glass measuring cup in the cabinet!"

        "Okay!" Ookami said brightly.

        Ookami stood by the sink measuring out the water, and Sirius went hunting for a bowl. Once they had put the water in the bowl, Ookami stood by the counter with an odd look on her face.    

        "Okay, umm...." Ookami fumbled with the blue box, "what do we do next?"

        "The the pasta in the bowl, idiot."

        "Oh....I see now!" Ookami dumped the contents of the package into the bowl with the water and pulled out the white paper package. Paper didn't belong in food, as Mr. K had told Hector many times over dinner.

        "What's in the package?"

        "I think it's the cheese," Sirius said, "don't worry about that now. I think we do that last....this is why I hate muggle cooking! It's too complicated!"

        "Now we boil the water, right?"

        "Yes," Sirius said, "next we have to boil the water."

        A moment of silence.

        "Umm....how do you boil water?"

        "Oi! Ookami, do you know how to do ANYTHING like a human does?!" Sirius griped.

        "Not a lot of things," Ookami smiled too cutely for it to be natural; Sirius scowled. "I'm still learning."

        Sirius rubbed his head and growled. "I need an asprin...." He stalked towards the door and turned to Ookami. "I'm going to leave the room for FIVE MINUTES. Don't touch ANYTHING while I'm gone, got me? I want the kitchen to be in one piece when I get back."

        "Hai hai!" Ookami said, "I wouldn't dream of blowing anything up without you!"

        Sirius shuddered and left the kitchen rather quickly.

        Ookami looked at the the water and the pasta in the bowl. It COULDN'T POSSIBLY that difficult....maybe she could go ahead and boil the water....

         She knew she wasn't even supposed to be in the kitchen unless there was someone to tell her what to do and make sure nothing exploded, but everything was so SHINY....it's like it was calling her name....

        It woudn't hurt if she were to try it by herself....after all, it was just ONE bowl of macaroni and cheese....

        Ookami picked up the box. It read: MICROWAVE, uncovered, on HIGH 8 to 10 minutes or until water is absorbed, stirring every 3 minutes. Continued as directed above.

        That didn't sound so hard....well, when Ookami thought about it, it DID sound a LITTLE hard, but, Ookami was a smart wolf; she could figure things out.

        Kojiro had talked about something called a "micromave" before. This "microwave" was shiny; VERY shiny. Possibly one of the shiniest things Ookami had ever seen. And it had buttons; lots and lots of SHINY buttons. Breathtaken, Ookami pushed the biggest button on the pannel.

        To Ookam's amusement, the door opened! Ooh....it was even more shiny on the inside! Ookami congratulated herself in her native language and put the bowl in. The box said 8 to 10 minutes; maybe there was some way to select how many minutes the bowl needed to stay in? Ookami looked at the buttons.

        "Some human built this microwave wrong," Ookami pondered to herself, "there's only numbers....how am I supposed to spell 8 minutes with just numbers?!"

        Then, Ookami got an idea....

        "I know!~!" Ookami said to herself. "It's a L33T BOX! Now I get it--you're supposed to spell out what you can in l33t!" Ookami smiled at her own ingenius and began to type in "319h7 m1nu735", which, due to the fact that microwaves don't have letters or symbols, turned out to be: 31,971,735.

        Ookami, being a wolf spirit, didn't have any clue that she was supposed to enter the power level before the number of minutes, or she probably wouldn't have set it on power level 31 for 971 minutes and 735 seconds. But Ookami, being a wolf spirit, didn't have a clue; not even a little one.

        So, Ookami pushed the button that said "START".

        And the l33t box started spinning and glowing, which amused Ookami to no end. The bowl went around and around, and the light got brighter and brighter, just like the bowl, which was glowing an unnatural shade of bright orange. Ookami however, didn't take notice at all as the bowl turned neon yellow, and then purplish blue. All the while, the microwave began to shake and emit smoke.

        "Uh oh....," Ookami said, picking up the box with a slight hint of what appeared to be common sense, "Is it supposed to do that....?"

        Sirius, who had just walked back into the room looking like he'd rather be run over with a semi-truck, knew the answer to this.

        "NOOOO, OOKAMI! NOOO!"

        "Huh?" Ookami turned. "Look! I made it all by myself!"

        "OOKAMI!" Sirius yelled. "NO! TURN--IT--OFF! QUICK!"

        Ookami looked at the microwave; the bowl was glowing blue violently, and the microwave was smoking, shaking and spitting sparks, nearly rattling off the counter. Even Ookami had enough sense to know that microwaves aren't supposed to do that.

        "Uh oh." Ookami said. But it was too late.

        "Beeeep! Beeeep! Beeeep!" said the microwave.

        At that moment, butterflies flew in a field in New York, an Eskimo fed a fish to his dog, an old chinese man swept out his apartment; somewhere, children played. A bell rang, and a man sang in the shower. But, unfortunately, there was no happiness at 13 14th Boulevard St. Rd. Ct.

        The l33t box exploded; goo went flying in every direction; a boom loud enough to make the dead roll over in their graves echoed through the hills; a mushroom cloud rose from where the kitchen once stood.

        Sirius stood in what was once the doorway, covered in pasta goo and ashes and stray pieces of burnt plastic. His left eye twitched madly.

        "Oops...." Ookami smiled, tapping her fingers nervously.

        "OOPS?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, OOPS!?" Sirius yelled; his left eye was still twitching, and he was obviously loosing a mental war within his mind about whether or not to strangle Ookami with his bare hands.

        "I didn't know it was going to blow up, or I would have waited for you." Ookami said in a disturbingly calm way.

        "I TOLD you not to touch ANYTHING, YOU IDIOT!" Sirius yelled as he pulled out clumps of his own hair. "THAT--INCLUDES--THE MICROWAVE!"

        "Oops." Ookami said again. "Well, never to worry--I'll clean up! Wait here--I'll go get the broom!"

        "No! NO, Ookami! NO CLEANING UP!" Sirius yelled in a paranoid manner. "You done enough damag--I mean, YOU'VE HELPED OUT ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY."

        "Are you sure?" Ookami said innocently, shaking the ashes from her purple and black hair. "It's my fault the l33t box blew up, so it's only fair that I have to clean it."

        "The l33t WHAT?" Sirius smacked himself in the forehead and looked like he was about to cry. "Ookami, you idiot...."

        Kojiro stopped at the door, his eyes as big as saucers.

        "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY KITCHEEEEEEEN!" was all he could scream before he fell backwards in his wheelchair and had a heart attack.

                                ***

        Twenty minutes later, Ookami and Sirius sat on the porch with Draco and Hector, watching the blinking lights fade into the darkness after Vash and Mr. K called the ambulence to take Kojiro away.

        "Now do you see why you need to listen to me when I tell you to do something?" Sirius lectured.

        "I know," Ookami sighed, "I just wanted to prove I could learn how, that's all."

        "Learn to what?" Sirius said. "Cook? Ookami, you've never been able to cook; you know that!"

        "No," Ookami said stubbornly, "being human! It's a lot more complicated than it looks, isn't it?"

        Hector gasped and ran around the side of the house, muttering about Wolf Skywalker going to the Dark Side; Draco ran after him with a butterfly net.

        Sirius sighed. "Yes, it can be," he said to the downfallen wolf, "and there's nothing wrong with wanting to learn--"

        Ookami looked proud of herself.

        "--but," Sirius continued, "don't try to learn everything at once!"

        "But I want to!" Ookami said. "The faster I can learn, the more I can learn; I'll show everyone yet! Spirits are people, too--err, sort of....kind of....not really....well YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN...."

        "I know you want to learn to live like humans do," Sirius said with exasperation, "but you're going to have to pace yourself. This is a whole different world from where you or I grew up, and you're going to have to learn to move at a slow pace if you ever want to get anywhere at all!"

        "Move at a....slow pace?" Ookami said as if the phrase 'slow pace' were some sort of vile curse word. "But won't that take a long time? Heck--it's going to take forever!"

        "Don't lose your temper, wolf." Sirius sneered. "And you're right; it probably will take forever. But you have to crawl before you can walk. Take it one step at a time and I'll bet you really can learn to be human."

        "Wow," Ookami breathed, looking at the smoldering rubble heap that was once the kitchen, "I never thought of it like that! Gee....thanks, Sirius!"

        "I could even help you, if you want. I'm not a muggle, but I know a lot about them...."

        "Really!?" Ookami perked up and began hopping up and down excitedly. "When can we start?"

        "Now's fine with me." Sirius took a deep breath and stepped back. "Lesson one: humans don't wear aprons as casual clothing."

        Ookami blinked. "They don't?"

        "No," Sirius said firmly, "THEY DON'T."

        "Oh...." Ookami frowned disappointedly.

        "Now that you know, please go put on some NORMAL clothing! The neighbors are staring at us...."

                                                   / OWARI 

         BUTTON NOTES 

                       (// Well, wasn't that fun? ^^  There are references to the "l33t box" in later transmissions, so if Ookami says l33t box, she's talking about the microwave.  Well, looking at this as a whole now, I can see some characters who are going to get some more.... *drumroll* character-building! *crowd cheers at THE AUTHOR's brilliance* I'm not going to do some more on Hector for a while (Sirius, Ookami and Hector have major rolls later on in the story--yes! This is actually going to have a plot!), but in the next few transmissions, you'll be seeing a lot more of Draco, Mr. K, Vash and Kojiro. In about 15 more transmissions, you can be looking forward to some NEW characters, not to mention some fellow females for Ookami to talk to. That's all I'm going to say for now--not going to give much away! I'm not getting these out quite as fast as I'd hoped, but then again, they're turning out a lot better as well! Have any ideas? Drop me a line: Haru@authors.zzn.com, OR you could leave me a nice review. ^^

                                           Until next time! \\ Buttons - THE AUTHOR )

        / BUTTON NOTES 


End file.
